1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a modular display panel for enclosing Commercial-Off-The-Shelf (“COTS”) display technologies. More particularly, the invention relates to a modular display panel for housing COTS light emitting or transmitting display subassemblies such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) for military and other severe environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial-Off-The-Shelf (“COTS”) light emitting or transmitting display subassemblies are often fragile and susceptible to damage during movement or exposure to any sort of unstable environment. While COTS light emitting or transmitting display subassemblies may be acceptable in non-severe environments such as in a personal home, or at an office, they may be unacceptable in other areas. For example, in the military, the equipment used must be able to withstand exposure to a variety of severe environments such as forceful impacts, debris filled air, electromagnetic radiation, etc.
However, to produce a COTS light emitting or transmitting display subassembly that can withstand exposure to a variety of harmful environments is often expensive. The usual options for the military are to produce the entire COTS light emitting or transmitting display subassembly themselves, which is undesirable due to the need for machinery and expertise in the display production, or to custom order a COTS light emitting or transmitting display subassembly, which is undesirable due to the costs required in redesigning the COTS light emitting or transmitting display subassembly. Thus, there is a need for an invention to allow COTS light emitting or transmitting display subassembly to operate in severe environments at a reasonable cost.